Flooded District
This page is about the location, the Flooded District. You may be looking for the mission or the book. The Flooded District is a condemned district in the city of Dunwall, where the City Watch quarantines those infected with the plague. It is blocked off from the rest of the city by walls of light. Corvo Attano visits this place during the mission The Flooded District. The Whalers' base of operations is located in this area. Details Before the barrier broke and flooded the area, the Flooded District was known as the Rudshore Financial District, one of the most prosperous areas in Dunwall. It is home to Dunwall's Chamber of Commerce as well as the Greaves Refinery. An elevated rail line allowed for easy transport throughout the area. When the barrier broke its residents fled, and it became a breeding ground for rats, hagfish, and river krusts. Citizens infected with the plague who submitted to the regency's "rehabilitation service" were instead transported by train to the district, where they were quarantined and left to die. The district is also the dumping ground for the thousands of corpses that have been left by the plague. Tallboys are common in the area, as their suits help them to move about more freely in the water than the City Watch. It is also home to the group of assassins, who are led by Daud. During Dishonored, Thaddeus Campbell sends a squadron of Overseers and Wolfhounds to the Flooded District to eliminate the assassins; the remains of the squad can be found throughout the area. In The Knife of Dunwall, parts of the Flooded District are not entirely inundated, allowing Daud to access places that Corvo cannot. Areas Central Rudshore Much of this area has been entirely flooded. It is here that Corvo is imprisoned within one of the old factories. There are two buildings connected by a makeshift bridge, with dead Overseers on the bridge. On the other side of the building is a plaza guarded by assassins that leads to the train station, which in turn connects to the Chamber of Commerce. The rest of the district is infested with river krusts. On the dry side of the street, there is a significant population of weepers and a door that leads to the Greaves Refinery. Greaves Refinery Originally the main factory of the wealthy and ruthless Greaves Whaling House, it served as a dock for whaling trawlers and a refinery for whale oil. Since the flood, the refinery has been abandoned and infested with weepers. Several dead Overseers can be seen by the door that connects to Central Rudshore. The area around the refinery is surrounded by several sheds, numerous whale oil tanks and a substantial river krust infestation. A stair control allows Corvo access to the refinery; within is a drawbridge and chains hanging from the ceiling, connecting to the refinery floor, which is infested with weepers. It is here that Corvo's equipment is hidden by Daud. Old Mosley Canal A large canal located west of the Rudshore Chamber of Commerce Building, this is the place where the bodies of plague victims are dumped via the train. The canal leads to the Rudshore Gate security checkpoint. Rudshore Gate A gate blocking off the Flooded District from the rest of Dunwall. The surrounding area--located west of the Old Mosley Canal--is spacious and is intersected by an elevated rail reserved for corpse carts. It is surrounded by ruined and decaying buildings, and the ground is littered with rubble. Only a few plague victims, survivors and sometimes weepers can be found living in the otherwise unoccupied buildings. Several tallboys patrol the area, which is further secured with walls of light blocking the gate; another security measure is the arc pylon in one courtyard, which guards access to the river. Some survivors have taken refuge in a large defunct building adjacent to courtyard with the arc pylon. A number of floodlights illuminate the area. Trivia *The Flooded District is inspired by the breaking of the Thames Barrier in London. *The rat plague is unrelated to the flooding of the district; a journal found in the area notes that the barrier broke due to a lack of maintenance over a period of ten years. Gallery screens02 central rudshore3.png|Roof tops and the empress statue in Central Rudshore. 20121023_00001.jpg|The eponymous makeshift bridge in the Rudshore Waterfront. floodeddistrictstreet.jpg|A weeper in the Flooded District. Deadoverseerfloodeddistrict.png|Dead Overseer in the Flooded District. Overseer'swarning.png|Overseers in the Flooded District. Davidson's Wax.png|An advertisement for Davidson's Wax near the Greaves Refinery. Advertisements FD.png|Various advertisements painted to a wall in the Flooded District. Market Place.png|The Rudshore Market Place. Central Rudshore Door.png|A door leading to the Central Rudshore area. Centralrudshore.jpg|The Chamber of Commerce building in the Flooded District. 7Sf5W.jpg|Rooftop view with Chamber of Commerce on the right. flooded district01.png|Crumbling buildings and the empress statue in Central Rudshore. Hideout01.png|The Chamber of Commerce building. screens02 central rudshore2.png|View of Central Rudshore from the water. screens02 central rudshore4.png|The area outside Daud's Hideout. Rundown Shop.png|A closed business near Daud's hideout. screens02 central rudshore5.png|An alley in the Flooded District. Poster Cluster1.png|A poster cluster in the Flooded District. Alley Flooded District.png|An alley in the Flooded District, showing various advertisements. Wanted Flooded.png|Wanted posters for an "Unknown Assailant" in the Flooded District. Mending.png|A big advertisement painted to a wall in Central Rudshore. flooded district.png|Train arriving to the Flooded District from the Rudshore Gate. 03 rudshore gate.png|Rudshore Gate and surrounding area. 03 rudshore gate2.png|The area near the Rudshore Gate. Warning.png|A sign warning of high voltage next to the rail tracks near Rudshore Gate. Tallboys In Flooded District.jpg|Tallboys in the Flooded District. Hound Flooded1.png|A wolfhound in the Flooded District. Dishonored 2013-07-18 11-04-08-65.jpg|Flooded District map with Overseer attack routes to Daud's base. References Category:Locations Category:Districts Category:Knife of Dunwall